dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Bosses
Bosses are hostile NPCs that are designed to be stronger and harder to kill than normal hostile NPCs. They usually are much higher level than other NPCs and bear some form of significance within official Dragon Ball media (such as Frieza and the Androids). *When fighting a boss with other people helping you, you must deal significant damage and be close to the boss or you won't get any credit for the kill. Earth Bosses * Scientist (Level 80 to 85) **Ki Blasts **Double Sunday **Meteor Crash *'Imperfect Cell (Level Undisclosed)' **Ki Blasts **Special Beam canon **Kamehameha **Z-Vanish **Recoome Kick *'Yeti (Level 150-170)' **Melee Only *'Universal Champion (Level 120 to 130)' **Aerial Breaker **Death Beam Barrage **Pink Ki Blasts *'Android 17 (Level 200 to 210)' **Ki Blasts **Flame Kamehameha **Sweep Kick Note: Android 17's hitbox is so small that melee combos are incapable of hitting him. *'Android 18 (Level 200-210)' **Ki Blasts **Z-Vanish **Buu Blaster Namek Bosses *'Guldo (level 200-210)' **Ki Blasts **Genocide Shell **Time Skip **Z-Vanish *'Recoome (level 280-290)' **Ki Blasts **Breaker Cannon **Z-Vanish *'Burter (Level 220-240)' **Ki Blasts **Launcher **Super Rush *'Jeice (Level 250 to 265)' **Ki Blasts **Unrelenting Volley **Bone Crush **Z-Vanish *'Captain Ginyu (Level 290-310)' **Ki Blasts **Milky Cannon **Super Dragon Fist *'Universal Namekian (Level 120 to 130)' **Ki Blasts **Death Beam Barrage **Aerial Breaker **Z-Vanish *'Frieza (level 500-510)' **Ki Blasts **Super Nova **Death Beam **Justice Combination **Z-Vanish Space Bosses *'Universal Yardrat (Level TBD)' **Z Vanish **Ki blasts **TBD *'Mecha Frieza (Level 500-505)' **Ki Blasts **Super Nova **Death Beam **Justice Combination ** Z-Vanish Note: Seems to take significantly longer to respawn '' *'Beerus 50% (Level 9999)' ** G.O.D Gamepass Moveset (excluding G.O.D Hakai and Wrath). **Upgraded version ofDeath Beam Barrage **Z-Vanish **Final Blow *'Broly (Level 1000 to 1005)' **Ki Blasts **Explosive Grip **Final Shine **Trash? **Z-Vanish ''Note: Broly often does not display a blocking animation due to his unique idle animation and body package, the Superhero. *'El Hermano (Level Undisclosed)' **Ki Blasts **Power Impact *'Gohan Blanco (Level Undisclosed)' **Ki Blasts **Z-Vanish **Demon Flash **Kamehameha Future Bosses *'Perfect Cell (Level 400-405)' **Ki Blasts **Kamehameha **Z-Vanish *'Goku Black (SSJR)(Level 600 - 605)' **Ki Blasts **Dark Beam **Divine Lasso **Spirit Splash **Z-Vanish *'Fused Zamasu FP (Level 800 - 810)' **Ki Blasts **Holy Wrath **Spirit Splash **Z-Vanish *'Fused Zamasu (Level 700-710)' **Ki Blasts **God Slicer **Z-Vanish *'Golden Frieza(level 560-565)' **Ki Blasts **Super Death Beam **Dragon Crush **Z-Vanish *'Vegeta (SSJB)(level 500-520)' **Ki Blasts **Rush **Final Flash **Second Bloom **Z-Vanish *'Goku (SSJB)(level 500-520)' **Ki Blasts **Kamehameha **Bone Crush **Z-Vanish *'Trunks (SSJ2)' **Ki Blasts **Kick Barrage **Final Blow **Galick Gun **Spirit Bomb Sword *'Perfect Cell (Level 400 - 405)' **Ki Blasts **Kamehameha **Super Dragon Fist **Dirty Fireworks x5 *'Android 18 FP (Level 400 - 405)' **Ki Blasts **Death Beam *'Android 17 FP (Level 400 - 405)' **Ki Blasts **Super Volley **Dirty Fireworks x5 Tournament Of Power * Jiren (Level Undisclosed) **Ki Blasts **Justice Flash **Power Impact **Z-Vanish Note: Jiren uses the Superhero body package Broly uses, though he does not have any trouble displaying the regular blocking animation. Removed Bosses *'Jolly Champion (Level Undisclosed)' **Sudden Storm **Aerial Breaker **Z-Vanish The '''Jolly Champion' was a boss that could be fought in the Northern Mountains on Earth during the Double EXP Christmas Event of DBZ: Final Stand, which began on December 26th, 2017. He was removed after the event concluded on December 27th, 2017.'' *'Perfect Cell (Level Undisclosed)' **Ki Blasts **Kamehameha **Z-Vanish Although '''Perfect Cell' does appear on Future Earth, he originally made an appearance in the Northern Mountains in the same position the Jolly Champion did well before Future Earth was added to the game. A very minuscule amount of documented evidence is currently available supporting his existence.'' Trivia *Broly is one of the only NPCs in the entire game programmed to use voice clips, yelling 'Kakarot!' upon aggravation until death. *Using Instant Rise/Backflip whilst Goku Black or Fused Zamasu FP are using Spirit Slash will result in them being frozen and unable to retaliate. Category:NPC